Love in Space
by Lucypu
Summary: Sabine and Ahsoka get lonely in space.


A Lonely Night

"How many more systems, Ahsoka?" Sabine asked as the two travelled from one unknown system to the next. They had been in space together for three months, and Sabine was feeling a little bothered in her nether regions. It certainly didn't help that Ahsoka was so freakin' hot, and a Togruta. After three months of traveling from system to system looking for their lost friend Ezra Bridger, Sabine felt a little deprived sexually.

"This was your mission, Sabine," Ahsoka said, tossing her lekku behind her shoulders. When Sabine had asked her to accompany her on this trip, Ahsoka had agreed for only two reasons: first, because Ezra was a great Jedi and would help the galaxy, and because Sabine was really hot. Ahsoka had secretly carried a lust for Sabine since the first day they'd met. Ahsoka had always loved Sabine's smaller chest and round ass, and had been sneaking peaks at them when the younger human would change her armor or shower in the refresher. "You asked me to come help you find Ezra, so you get to say when we quit."

"I don't want to quit, Ahsoka," Sabine said, glancing at Ahsoka's chest. She'd caught a brief glimpse once of the Togruta's red breasts, and she was desperate to see them again. "I just need a break. Something physical to do."

"How physical do you want?" Ahsoka returned, walking up to Sabine and placing a hand on her chest armor above her breasts. Sabine smiled and answered "All the way," and kissed Ahsoka. The two began grinding against each other as they kissed deeply. Ahsoka began peeling off Sabine's armor, and used the Force to stimulate Sabine's breasts as she undressed her. Sabine moaned, and removed Ahsoka's travelling robes, and stared at her Togruta boobs. Ahsoka guided Sabine's head to her nipple, and Sabine quickly began licking it and sucking on it, while sliding a hand into Ahsoka's wet pussy. "Mmmmmmm" Ahsoka purred, beginning to finger Sabine's wet pussy. The two of them began groaning in unison, as their fingers explored their lovers' dripping holes.

Sabine pulled her fingers out of Ahsoka, and gently pulled on her head-tails, saying "Let's do this in the bedroom. I've got some things to help us feel even more amazing." Ahsoka allowed Sabine to lead her to the bedroom, and stared at her ass until Sabine pushed her onto the bed.

"What did you have in mind?" Ahsoka asked, staring down between her boobs at the young Mandalorian who was digging under the bed. Sabine smiled, and pulled out a double-ended dildo.

"I wanna fuck you and you fuck me, Ahsoka!" Sabine said, rubbing one end of the dildo against the Togruta's pussy and the other against her own. Ahsoka used the Force to lift Sabine into the air, and guide the dildo into her pussy. "First, you're going to cum for me," Ahsoka said mischievously. She kept Sabine levitated in the air, and used the Force to push Sabine's dildo into her own pussy. Sabine moaned, and began rubbing her clit as Ahsoka plunged the dildo in and out of Sabine's dripping cunt. Sabine moaned harder and harder till finally a stream of fluid shot past the dildo, covering both ends in cum, and splattered all over Ahsoka's pussy. Ahsoka pushed the dildo about a third of the way into Sabine's pussy, then set her down right next to her own pussy, and let Sabine guide the dildo into her pussy. Once the two of them had the double-dildo in their pussies, they began thrusting with it. Ahsoka moaned as she watched Sabine's pussy fill with dildo, and Sabine moaned as Ahsoka's pussy gradually sucked more dildo up and moved closer to her pussy. Sabine pushed the dildo farther into her pussy, and slid her ass up the bed so her pussy would rub against Ahsoka's. Ahsoka did the same, and the two began grinding their pussies together as they fucked the double-dildo.

"Fuck me, Sabine!" Ahsoka cried, feeling the young human thrust deeply into her dripping cunt. She rubbed her red breasts and pink nipples hard, and watched Sabine mash their pussies together. Sabine moaned loud and hard, and the two felt their orgasms approaching simultaneously.

"Cum with me, Ahsoka!" Sabine screamed, and the two women began moaning in sync as they thrusted together and grinded together. Sabine felt her pussy tighten around the dildo, and she screamed as she cummed harder than she ever had before. As she came, Ahsoka came as well, and began squirting her Togruta love juices everywhere. The two ground desperately together, and prolonged their orgasm as long as possible. When it finally ebbed away, Sabine pulled the dildo from their pussies, and laid on top of Ahsoka's shaking form.

"Let's keep doing this, Ahsoka. I love you," Sabine said, kissing Ahsoka slowly.

Ahsoka kissed her back, and said "We have all the time in the galaxy."

The End


End file.
